


Guided by the Voice of My Soul

by ChocoCake18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoCake18/pseuds/ChocoCake18
Summary: Romeo Vargas thought that the power of his empire would never cease, but little did he know that everything comes to an end, and after a long time, his days of glory came to an end. Yao Wang, the personification of China and his now former lover, was despairing over his death, and Romeo don't want to leave Yao alone, despite him not belonging to the world of living anymore.
Relationships: China/Rome (Hetalia)
Kudos: 17





	Guided by the Voice of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm ChocoCake. How're you? Well, even though I'm currently not in the Hetalia fandom anymore, I'll post the stories I wrote about it here, starting with the first fanfic I've ever wrote in my life.  
> I hope you like it~ ^^

The Roman Empire was a glorious and powerful empire, and so was its personification, Romeo Vargas. He was a very lively man who thought that his great power would never cease, so he always enjoyed his life in many ways, such as loving numerous women, fighting strong people, talking with Germania and the other ancient nations, and etc. But little did he know that everything in this world comes to an end. And so, after a long time, the Empire fell down, resulting in Romeo's death. 

~A little flashback~

Though he had fallen in love with numerous women, the person who called Romeo's attention was a young man named Yao Wang. At first he thought that Yao was a woman too, but even after an awkward first meeting (with the chinese man scolding him for mistaking him as a girl), they became good friends. Then Romeo started to fall in love with him, but this time a true one: the one that he wouldn't want to leave Yao's side, to be there for him if he needed, and the chinese man felt the same towards him; and this is where everything started...

~End of Flashback~

After the Empire's fall, Romeo was standing next to his lover, Yao Wang, who was crying in despair for his death. Romeo wanted to touch him, hug, kiss, but at his current state, he wouldn't be able to do that. But yet, even though he needed to leave this world, he just couldn't let Yao alone there...

"You are close, and though you sob, I cannot even touch you...

I was held dear, and I felt happy. I should have accepted my death and set off"

"If I touched you, I wonder if you'd notice

That they were my fingers?

If you did, I suppose I wouldn't be able to stay here anymore - thus spoke my soul"

Having no one to guide him to the Other World and therefore still stuck in this world, Romeo didn't know what to do, and now he was walking down a road, aimlessly and lonely whilst cursing his own foolishness. Oh, if he wasn't so full of himself, maybe he would still be with Yao. What would be of him now, without his lover by his side?

"I'm pathetic. That much, I knew

But I'm still scared 

Of saying goodbye forever"

In a quiet night, he decided to visit Yao once more to see how he was, and also because he was missing him. After arriving, he saw the chinese man gazing at the full moon, sitting in front of the sliding door of his house, which was their personal favorite spot. The chinese remembered about the moments they had there together, and then started to cry once more, under the light of the full moon

"Today, you're crying alone again, aren't you... It's my fault, isn't it?

I guess the two of us have to move on now. I'm touched by your tears"

~~~ 

Some years later, Romeo felt a presence behind him, then heard a gentle and familiar voice calling out his name. When he turned around, he got surprised: It was Ancient Egypt, one of the women he fell in love at first sight, who sadly died before him. She came close to Romeo and gently hugged him. She didn't see him for a long time, and now he was right there, in front of her

"Those hours were gentle, like a miracle

Surrounded by love, my whole heart was appeased

I received strength from your fingers

As they begun to slip through"

\- I missed you, Rome... - said the woman

\- Me too, Egypt

\- But, it's strange. You are dead for quite a while now, so why you didn't go to the netherworld like all of us? 

\- Because... I have someone I can't leave behind - said the roman while closing his eyes and mentally seeing Yao's image

\- Then... why you don't go and see how they are? - Ancient Egypt said gently - I know how you feel. When I died, I didn't want to leave my little son alone either. But then, I realized that we both should accept what happened and move on with our lives, despite how hard it will be. And besides, after I knew that my Egypt was doing well, I could finally rest with no worries in my mind - the woman looked up to the blue sky. She still missed her beloved son, but despite that, she knew that he was going to be okay from now on.

Romeo decided to take this advice, and went to pay a last visit to his lover

~~~ 

When he arrived at Yao's house, he saw the chinese sitting beside a bed, where a little japanese boy was lying, and Yao was singing for him to sleep. Aah, Yao's voice. It was so beautiful and melodical, he never missed a single note. Romeo loved to hear his voice. 

After the boy fell asleep, Yao went outside to gaze at the moon, something he always liked to do because he gets a nostalgic feeling everytime. 

\- It has been quite a while, isn't it, Wang Yao?  
Yao couldn't believe it. Did he just heard Romeo's voice? He really must be getting old to start imagining things like that

\- Hey, don't ignore me. I'm right beside you~ 

When the chinese turned his gaze to the right, there he was. Romeo Vargas, his deceased lover, sitting right beside him

\- R-Romeo?! I can't believe it! This must be some kind of...

\- Haha, don't be silly Yao. It's not an illusion, I'm right here

Yao hugged him tightly, and Romeo felt something wet falling on his shoulders

\- Please Romeo, don't leave me... - his voice was almost inaudible

\- ...I'm sorry Yao, but I have to go now... 

\- No, please! How am I going to be without you? - Yao looked up to face his lover, tears rolling down his face. Romeo gently grabbed his shoulders

\- Yao, I know this is hard, but we have to raise our heads and move on with our lives. You are a strong person. You passed through so many things, and you're still here! And more, you must be very important for that boy over there, right? 

A short silence took the atmosphere, and then Yao agreed in response. Romeo cupped the chinese's face and wiped away his tears

\- Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Someday I will come back here to visit you, okay?

\- You... you promise?

\- Yes! I promise

Romeo then gave a last kiss to the chinese before fading away. He was now at peace after seeing his lover one last time, and now he is certain that Yao will be fine from now on. He could finally rest now...

"My small soul found somewhere to go

And smiled peacefully

It stowed away the joy of living in its chest

And now it sets off for what lies beyond"


End file.
